Soothe the Savage
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: It was nice to have friends and all, but maybe she should've set higher standards for hers. Pokemon x Ouran Cross-over
1. Part I

A/N: Here we go! Another installment of Haruhi's journeys. This is a three shot, so expect three short chapters. And expect some more familiar faces! This is pretty much a crack!fic, and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Reviews are always appreciated, though.

* * *

**Soothe the Savage**

_Part I_

When Haruhi had set out for Daisy City, she hadn't quite realized how out of shape she was.

Her legs were killing her, and her feet felt like they were cramping up within the confines of her sneakers. She silently thanked her father for at least having the foresight to buy her good walking shoes, even if she did still feel like she wanted to collapse into a heap at the nearest Pokemon Center.

On the upside, however, she'd managed to snag another Pokemon, rounding out her team to a grand and unimpressive total of two. She'd managed to capture Flutter, her Pidgey, purely by luck, catching it with a rock when it wasn't looking and blindly throwing a Pokeball when it furiously retaliated.

Flutter was currently perched on her shoulder, his bright eyes taking in the surrounding city. Haruhi was glad that at least _this _Pokemon seemed to accept her as it's master; Hana was still being obstinate, and refused to do much more than acknowledge that Haruhi existed.

It was discouraging, to say the least, to be fifteen, starting her Pokemon journey, and _already _partway failing. The only saving grace she could think of was the possibility that she might manage to win a gym badge in Daisy City. With Flutter and Hana, though, both un-evolved, and both untested in battle (Not to mention one of them being disobedient), she didn't think she stood much of a chance.

"Man, Flutter, what am I gonna do?" The Pidgey, naturally, didn't have any words of advice, but cooed consolingly, feeling a bit bad for his gloomy trainer. She was kind of a drag.

"Maybe I'll give it a shot. I mean, it couldn't be all that hard, right?" Haruhi pondered, placing a finger against her chin. "I mean, I heard the gym leader here is one of the easier ones. Maybe I'll at least have a shot at a win. And with you and Hana, I bet I could give her a run for her money!"

Flutter cooed excitedly, flapping one wing in the air. _That _was the ticket! Finally, this plain, boring human was showing some fighting spirit!

"But then again, Hana doesn't want to do anything I say. So I'm back to square one."

So much for fighting spirit.

"I know!" Haruhi smacked her palm with her fist. "I'll just catch another Pokemon. I hear there's a lot around Lily City's outskirts. I bet I can find something that'll help me win. What do you say, Flutter? You wanna go hunting?" The Pidgey crowed happily, nodding his head. He was eager to try out it's skills and prove to his new trainer that he had what it took to be the best! "All right. Let's go then!"

* * *

Five hours later, Haruhi was hungry, tired, and disgruntled.

Flutter wasn't much better off, but he was still optimistic about their chances of finding another addition to the team. Of course, his optimism was dwindling by the minute; after searching for so long without any luck at all, he was all but spent in the 'positive thinking ' department.

"I give up!" Haruhi cried, flopping down onto her back in the tall grass. "This is a nightmare!"

Flutter kind of agreed; it _was _a nightmare. He landed beside his trainer with a scowl on his beak, and settled beside her. Haruhi reached up to scratch the feathers on the crest of his head. The two sat in silence for a moment, before there was a sudden rustling in the grass up ahead.

Haruhi bolted upright so fast, she nearly sent Flutter tumbling into a heap. She gazed intently at the rustling grass, watching in awe as a small yellow and black body wiggled it's way through. "It's…" She murmured, barely daring to breathe as she realized what kind of Pokemon it was. "An Elekid…"

At the sound of her voice, the Elekid jumped around, facing her and Flutter with electricity crackling around the plugs atop it's head. Haruhi leapt to her feet, and Flutter flapped his wings, hovering just in front of his trainer. _Finally_, a chance to show what he was made of!

"Flutter, go! Use gust!" Haruhi directed, unwilling to let the Elekid get away. Flutter obeyed, wings pumping as it rained a shower of dust and hardened air down on the little yellow Pokemon. The Elekid cried out as it was hit, bouncing away to land in a heap in the grass.

"Great job, Flutter! Now use sand attack!"

The Pidgey obeyed, using it's little wings to kick up a flurry of sand and dirt that swept towards the still recovering Elekid, blinding the electric-type Pokemon in the process. The Elekid made a strangled sort of noise, clearly angry as it aimed a thunderbolt at it's opponent. Fortunately, the sand attack obscured it's vision, and thus, it's accuracy, so the bolt of lightning struck harmlessly to the right of Flutter.

"Now finish it with tackle!" Haruhi commanded, feeling a thrill as Flutter sped forward and landed a heavy blow on the black and yellow Pokemon. Elekid reeled backwards, stumbling from the force of the hit, and fell to one knee, looking dizzy. Haruhi dug around in her bag until she produced a Pokeball, pressing the button in the center and watching it expand to it's normal size. With a heave, she tossed the red and white ball towards the Elekid, holding her breath as it was encapsulated in the red light and swallowed up into the Pokeball.

Flutter hovered in the air, and he and Haruhi stared at the ball as it rolled a couple of times, the light flashing before turning red, signaling that it had been caught. Letting out a long breath, Haruhi smiled and picked the ball up, staring down at it with a grin. Flutter preened as he settled on Haruhi's shoulder, looking rather smug. Ha! He _was _the best! He sure showed Haruhi that he had fighting spirit!

"Wow, I can't believe we _actually _caught it," Haruhi mumbled wonderingly, and Flutter sagged.

So much for fighting spirit.

* * *

Haruhi munched on a stick of dango, leaning against a tree just outside the Pokemon center.

Beside her, the newly captured Elekid, now named Shocker, and Flutter ate their food peacefully, actually seeming to get along rather well, despite the fact that they'd battled only an hour ago. Haruhi smiled lightly, but her smile faded when she turned her head to see her other Pokemon, Hana, sitting off by herself, eating her food with an air of snobbish disdain.

She frowned to herself when she thought of Hana; their relationship was rocky, and hadn't improved much. At least Hana didn't try and knock the Pokeball out of her hands anymore, so maybe that was progress. Otherwise, the little Chikorita didn't seem interested in her at all. It didn't even like her. Or her other Pokemon.

_How am I ever going to battle with a Pokemon like that? She won't listen to me! _Haruhi thought discouragingly.

She'd made friendly overtures towards Hana, but the Chikorita refused to have anything to do with her, even going so far as to vine whip her hand when she tried to pet it. Frankly, she was getting annoyed with it, but if she wanted to be a good trainer like her mother, then she was going to have to work this out on her own.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Who are you talking to?"

Haruhi looked up with a start to see two identical faces peering down at her curiously, twin smirks curling over their lips. She glanced from boy to boy, noting the way their arms were hanging around each other's shoulders, and how their hair was styled exactly the same (except for the color of course). Their bronze eyes gleamed mischievously and she had a very bad feeling that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that mischief. On one of their shoulders, a Minun perched, and on the other, a Plusle.

"Uh, j-just myself."

"Oh?" the boy with the darker colored hair inquired, plopping down in the grass. The Minun on his shoulder immediately ascended, and hopped on over to Shocker and Flutter, making friendly squeaking noises and pointing to the food they were sharing. "And what is it that you're having a hard time figuring out, hmmmm?" His twin was already making himself comfortable, eyeing Shocker and Flutter with interest. His Plusle had left it's perch on his shoulders, and joined the Minun in apparently conversing with Haruhi's Pokemon.

"Uh, well, I mean, it's not…really…"

"Hey, nice Elekid!" the lighter haired twin commented. Shocker seemed surprised to be addressed, and the little yellow Pokemon's cheeks turned faintly pink as he digested the praise. "And is that your Chikorita?" He indicated a glowering Hana with his thumb, and Haruhi nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah, she's mine." She chanced a look at Hana, surprised the little green monster hadn't done something ridiculous, like shoot razor leaves at her for her declaration. "Um…who exactly _are _you?"

"I'm Kaoru!" the light haired twin proclaimed, pointing at himself. "And that's Hikaru! The Plusle is mine; her name is Yuri. And Minun belongs to Hikaru; her name is Juri. We saw you sitting here all alone and thought you looked like you could use some company. By the way, since you're a Pokemon trainer, have you challenged the local gym leader yet?"

"I'm Haruhi," the brown haired girl replied, fiddling with her now finished dango stick nervously. "And, um, well, no. I actually just caught Shocker, and I wasn't sure if I was up for challenging the leader here yet. Why-" she eyed them distrustfully. "-have _you _challenged her?"

"Sure did," Hikaru replied, a feline-like smile curling over his face.

"And of course we won," Kaoru continued, his look matching his brother's.

"She wasn't so tough."

"Could've done it with our eyes closed."

"So…it was that easy then?" Haruhi queried hopefully, and the twins exchanged looks.

"For us, yeah. But I don't think your Pokemon are strong enough to do much damage," Hikaru replied evenly, holding up his hands in a shrug. Kaoru nodded in agreement. Haruhi sagged in disappointment, feeling her hopes come clattering down.

Hikaru glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, and decided to amend his statement. "But, uh, I'm sure you could give it a shot and do pretty well. Your Pokemon look _kinda _strong."

"Gee, thanks," Haruhi growled, breaking her dango stick in her hand. Kaoru frowned, but said nothing as Hikaru waved his hands, trying to assuage her sudden annoyance.

"Oh, come on! Don't take it that way! I just meant to say-"

"It doesn't matter," Haruhi replied blandly. She stood and brushed off her pants. "I was just about to challenge her anyways." Truth be told, she wasn't, but hearing them practically call her Pokemon 'weak' had erased any doubt she had about challenging the gym leader. She would show them; her Pokemon were _not _weak!

"Shocker, Flutter, let's go," she called, and both Pokemon obediently leapt to their feet, one flapping and one running after their trainer. "You too Hana." Haruhi reached down to prod her Chikorita, who was studiously ignoring her, but the little green monster gave her a dirty look and hopped away from her hand, storming down the path in front of her. Haruhi was just glad she didn't have to fight with her to get her moving.

"See you around, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi called, lifting a hand in a careless wave as she shouldered her backpack. The twins exchanged looks with one another as Juri and Yuri clambered back onto their shoulders, waving goodbye to their new friends.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hikaru?"

"Of course, Kaoru."

Both twins exchanged identical smirks, before rising to their feet and taking off after the steadily disappearing girl. "Haruhi, wait up! We're coming with you!"

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_Why does this happen to me?_

* * *

A/N: More to come eventually. Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to choose Pokemon for the kids that fit their personalities and some of the stuff in the anime/manga, so expect a variety of Pokemon eventually. And as always, review please~


	2. Part II

A/N: Chapter two! One more chapter in this particular story to go. I'm enjoying the heck out of these short stories, even if no one reviews. They're so much fun to write.

* * *

**Soothe the Savage**

_Part II_

Haruhi wondered how she got herself into messes like these.

She was currently being cheered on by a very exuberant Kaoru and Hikaru and their Plusle and Minun as she faced off with Daisy City's gym leader, Hinako Tsuwabuki. The short haired woman was rather energetic, practically bouncing in her shoes as she stared Haruhi down.

"The rules are simple! Because you are a new trainer, I will use only one Pokemon! You, however, may use up to three! If you cannot defeat me, then you will be free to challenge me again two weeks from now. Is this acceptable to you, young maiden?"

Haruhi's face dropped into an annoyed expression. She really wished that crazy girl would stop calling her a 'maiden.' It was starting to get on her nerves. And…and were those flower petals floating around her? What the heck? This place was just plain weird.

"Yeah, that's fine," Haruhi called, waiting patiently for the leader to release her Pokemon.

With a flourish and a cry of; "Show them the beauty of the Daisy!" a Sunflora appeared in the ring, weaving from side to side as a shower of petals rained down on it.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes; Sunflora was a grass-type, which meant it would be weak against electric-types. But she hadn't had any practice at all battling with Shocker. It was a gamble using him first, but it would be easier than trying Hana, who wouldn't even listen to her, or Flutter, who wouldn't inflict much damage.

Decision made, Haruhi pulled Shocker's Pokeball from her belt, tossing it into the air and watching as the white light coalesced into the form of the Elekid, who gave a dramatic cry as electricity danced along the plugs atop his head.

"Ohohoho!" Hinako cried, looking vaguely impressed. "A good choice, young maiden! But will it be enough to stand up to my beautiful Daisy?" She raised one arm dramatically, and then let it fall, finger pointed ahead at her Sunflora. "Daisy, use razor leaf!"

The Sunflora obeyed with a loud cry, sending a flurry of sharp leaves directly at Shocker. Haruhi blanched, her mind freezing for a brief moment as she watched the attack come straight at her Pokemon.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru cried from the stands. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there!" His Minun squeaked in agreement, waving it's little tail frantically as it jumped up and down.

Haruhi snapped out of her trance, blinking in shock before her gaze landed on her waiting Elekid. "Shocker," she cried. "Dodge and use thunder shock!"

Shocker obeyed, but he wasn't fast enough; Haruhi's hesitation had cost him, and the leaves grazed along his arms even as he leapt to the side, eliciting a pained cry from the yellow monster. Shocker managed to regain his footing, skidding to a stop as yellow light crackled along his antennae-like plugs. A bright wave of thunder jolted towards the Sunflora, but the more experienced Pokemon dodged it easily, dancing and weaving out of the way expertly.

Haruhi gritted her teeth, growling out a low breath. She knew it was stupid to challenge the gym leader with so little experience! "Shocker, use swift!" she commanded, and the Elekid obeyed, shooting a stream of stars towards the still swaying Sunflora. This time, they managed to make contact, though they didn't do as much damage as Haruhi had hoped.

"A good counterattack, young maiden, but not good enough!"

Haruhi wished the stupid woman would shut up.

"Daisy, now use sunny day and bullet seed!"

The Sunflora obeyed, spreading it's petals and doing a weird little jig. The sunlight in the open-roofed gym grew brighter, and Haruhi had to shield her eyes as she gazed out at the battlefield. Before she could react, a flurry of seeds slammed into Shocker, sending the Elekid sprawling backwards in a cloud of dust.

Haruhi gasped. She hadn't even had time to tell her Pokemon to dodge! "Shocker!"

The little yellow Pokemon tried valiantly to raise himself back on his feet, but the effort and the attacks proved to be too much, and he tumbled back into the dirt with a groan.

"Elekid is unable to battle," the referee called, holding up a flag in Hinako's direction. "Sunflora is the winner." Haruhi heard the sounds of Hikaru and Kaoru's displeasure from the stands, booing and hissing and making general nuisances of themselves.

Hinako drew a hand back in front of her face, laughing merrily. "Ohohoho! A good first effort, young maiden! Now let's see your next Pokemon!"

Haruhi gritted her teeth. Flutter wasn't going to stand a chance against a grass type, but she didn't have a choice. Closing her hand around Flutter's capsule, she called the Pidgey out onto the field. Flutter appeared with a flourish of wings, already sizing up his opponent with a critical eye.

"Flutter, use gust!"

Flutter's wings flapped furiously, sending sharpened blades of air towards Daisy. The Sunflora didn't try to dodge, but took the attack head on. It sent it reeling backwards, but only slightly, and it seemed relatively unaffected by the gust.

"Use sand attack!"

"Daisy, use bullet seed!"

The sand kicked up by Flutter's wings managed to blind the Sunflora, throwing it's aim off only marginally. The bullet seeds slammed into one of Flutter's wings, effectively grounding the Pidgey, who looked worse for the wear. Haruhi clenched one hand at her side, her mind working furiously to come up with some solution to the current situation.

If she could just lower the Sunflora's accuracy enough, maybe she could wear it down with enough gust attacks to actually _win _this thing. But Flutter was flying with only one wing now, which would make it doubly hard to win. "Flutter, use sand attack again!"

The Pidgey tried valiantly to drum up enough sand for a decent attack, and managed to spray the Sunflora with dirt and grit, but it didn't do much as the flower-like Pokemon danced to the side.

"Daisy, use pound!"

The Sunflora darted forward, slamming one of it's harmless looking leaves into Flutter's back. The Pidgey collapsed with a squawk of pain, struggling to rise briefly, before it sunk into a heap in the dirt.

"Pidgey is unable to battle!" the ref cried, holding a flag up in Hinako's direction. "Sunflora is the winner!"

"This is bad, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, biting his nail in anticipation of Haruhi's next move. "She only has one Pokemon left, and it's a grass-type, just like Sunflora. Do you think she can pull it off?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. That Chikorita of hers didn't look like it was the obedient type. But she might be able to…"

Haruhi, meanwhile, was groaning in frustration. All she had left was Hana, and there was no way her Chikorita was going to win this match, let alone listen to her. But she had no other option. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed Hana's Pokeball and chucked it in the air.

"I'm counting on you," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched thoughtfully from the stands as Haruhi's Chikorita appeared on the scene. It looked disinterested, yawning and circling as though it was about to lay down and sparing Haruhi even less than a glance. "Oh no," Kaoru muttered, and Yuri squeaked on his shoulder, looking despairing.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled. "Looks like you're getting your butt kicked! Why don't you shape up? That gym leader's just playing with you, you know!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, and Yuri and Juri both squawked in surprise and outrage. Hikaru merely smirked, catching Haruhi's furious gaze as she turned burning chocolate orbs his way.

"You hear me, Haruhi! She's just making fun of you! Can't you do better than that? It's disappointing!"

Haruhi's brows drew down in a scowl, before her face suddenly lightened in understanding. Hikaru's smirk morphed into a cat-like grin as the girl in the arena below seemed to decipher exactly what he was doing. Kaoru still wasn't so sure, and nudged his brother in confusion. "Hikaru, what-?"

"Shhh!" Hikaru shushed. "Just watch!"

Haruhi had turned her attention to her apathetic Chikorita, while her Sunflora opponent began swaying back and forth as it ambled towards Hana. "Hey, Hana!"

The grass-type glanced up, opening one eye lazily to glare at her trainer.

"Yeah, you. Are you really that scared of a silly flower that you're gonna sit there and let it beat you up? Pathetic! I thought you were better than that!"

Hana growled, her eyes flashing angrily as she surged to her feet.

"That Sunflora already beat Shocker and Flutter. I bet it'll beat you too! No problem!"

Hinako looked vaguely confused, glancing from Pokemon to trainer with a wide-eyed look. _Is she…insulting her Pokemon_? she wondered, never having seen such a tactic before. She didn't think it was against the rules, but it kind of seemed a bit…_mean_.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Haruhi continued. "I bet you couldn't even put a scratch on that Sunflora! Especially not with your razor leaf attack!"

Gnashing her teeth, Hana turned to face the Sunflora, her master's taunting words ringing in her ears as she twirled her head in a wide arc, sending a barrage of razor sharp leaves towards her opponent. The Sunflora, not having expected the attack, was knocked backwards, stumbling and falling to one knee in the dirt.

"I bet that didn't even make it flinch! Your poison powder will probably make it think twice about picking a fight with you!"

Hana didn't seem to realize she was being manipulated as she sent a cloud of poisonous powder floating towards the Sunflora. The flower Pokemon tried to dodge, but it was still recovering from the unexpected attack from before, and didn't quite manage to get away in time. The powder hit it, and it coughed and sputtered, looking rather ill as the poison ate away at it's health.

"Ha! You've got it on the ropes now! But just to be sure it won't mess with you again, you'd better use magical leaf!"

Hana reared back, her head rounding in another wide arc as a flurry of glowing leaves materialized around her and shot towards the Sunflora. It made a weak attempt to move, but the effects of the poison powder were too much, and the magical leaf was the last straw. With a sharp cry, the flower Pokemon fell to the floor of the arena, and did not get back up.

"Sunflora is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Chikorita is the winner!"

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_I might be a jerk, but I won._

* * *

A/N: End of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Part III

A/N: And the last chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed/favorited.

* * *

**Soothe the Savage**

_Part III_

Haruhi had been a bit harsh in the battle, she was sure. But she couldn't deny the small spark of satisfaction she got when Hana had turned and fixed her with a disbelieving, but grudgingly respectful look. It had told her all that she needed to know.

The Chikorita hadn't been happy with her, but wasn't being as cold or hostile as she was before. She'd even managed to look happy when Hinako had handed over the Yellow Daisy badge.

Haruhi had taken her Pokemon back to the Pokemon center, and was waiting in the lobby for them to be returned when Hikaru and Kaoru sidled into the seats next to her.

"That was some match," Kaoru prompted with a smile, Yuri the Plusle nodding fiercely on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you did great!" Hikaru agreed, and Juri the Minun made a squeak of assent.

"Thank you," Haruhi mumbled, feeling a faint burning in her cheeks. "I never would've been able to do it without you, Hikaru. You really saved me back there."

Hikaru waved a flippant hand. "It was nothing," he muttered, his own cheeks dusted a faint pink. "Anyway, Kaoru and I got you something. To celebrate your win." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, handing it to Haruhi.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, eyeing the little blue box curiously. "You didn't have to do that. I mean, we hardly know each other and-"

"Don't be silly, Haruhi!" Kaoru cried, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we wanted to get it for you! We're your friends!" Hikaru added, slinging his arm over her shoulder as well.

_Friends? Are they…really my friends? _Haruhi wondered, feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention. She'd never really had friends as a child; she'd been too caught up in her books and her father's business to do much socializing. But she realized that the idea of having friends was appealing. It was…nice.

Tentatively lifting the lid from the little box, Haruhi was surprised to see a tiny silver bell sitting in the middle of a pile of blue velvet. "What's this?" she queried.

"It's a soothe bell," Hikaru informed her, taking it from her hand and giving it a little shake. It made a soothing, chiming sound, and Haruhi found herself smiling widely as the dark haired twin placed it back in her hand.

"It's for Hana. We saw how much trouble she was giving you," Kaoru explained. "So we thought this would help. It'll make her friendlier."

Haruhi was touched by their generosity. "T-thank you, Kaoru, Hikaru. I-I really appreciate this. It's so beautiful."

Both twins nodded at the smile on Haruhi's face, finding that it was well worth the pretty penny they'd spent on the little bell; it wasn't like it was doing much damage to their funds. They could afford it, after all.

And Haruhi was worth it.

* * *

Once Haruhi had gotten her Pokemon back, she'd bid farewell to Kaoru and Hikaru, finding herself a bit sad that they were parting ways. But they'd exchanged numbers, and promised to call one another in the future, and that was enough for Haruhi. Her next stop was Yuri City, where she planned on challenging the gym leader Chizuru Maihara for the White Lily badge.

She strolled down the path that led out of town, hands grasping the straps of her backpack and Flutter sitting happily on her shoulder. Behind her, Hana trailed grumpily, the soothing chime of the bell letting Haruhi know her monster was there. She hadn't expect the bell to magically work wonders and make her Pokemon like her instantly, but she was hopeful that it would work in the future.

Flutter didn't seem all that concerned with Hana's foul mood.

:Hey!: the bird Pokemon chirped, craning it's head around to gaze a the leaf-type trailing behind. :Don't look so sad! You won the match for us, after all! You sure showed that stupid Sunflora what for!:

Hana looked vaguely startled, but her little face soon morphed back into a scowl. :Shut yup, bird-brain,: she scoffed. :Of course I won. I _am _the strongest fighter on this team, after all!:

:Could've fooled me,: the bird sniffed. :The way you ignore Haru-chan and treat her like she's beneath your notice, I was sure you were just a pathetic, moody weakling. You proved me wrong about my assumption. At least, the _weakling _assumption. I still think you're pathetic and moody. If you were a monster worth your salt, you'd take more pride in your trainer, and treat her better!:

Hana turned away with a growl, her gaze flashing angrily. :I don't need a trainer to show everyone how strong I am. And I don't _want _to take pride in her. She's annoying and stupid and-:

:And you don't want to admit that you like her. I get it.: Flutter gave the stunned Chikorita a haughty look. :Fine, you can lie to yourself all you want. But don't lie to _me_.: The bird Pokemon turned back around, nudging Haruhi's cheek with his beak. :I can see right through you.:

Hana gritted her teeth, stomping after her trainer with her head bowed and her leaf bristling. Stupid bird! What did _he _know? He was nothing but a weak Pidgey who would never amount to anything! She didn't need a trainer to be strong, and she didn't like Haruhi either!

The faint, soothing chime of her bell distracted her from her thoughts, and for the briefest of moments, doubt crossed her mind.

_What if I'm wrong?_

Maybe she needed to revaluate her entire situation.

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_Things are starting to look up._

* * *

A/N: All done with that one. The next one will be up sometime soon~


End file.
